Mystical Flame
by lunacrest
Summary: It's Valentines Day. The day where couples go and have fun be it a picnic or a movie. There's a certain two lovebirds who haven't confessed to each other their true feelings. Will they finally become a couple over a Mystical Flame? Or will it end in shame? Sucky summary :p For shadowritergirl's contest. Enjoy this oneshot :) Image of cover does not belong to me but it I edited it.


**Hey guys! What's up? This is an entry for shadowwritergirl's competition 'Love is in Bloom'. I'm probably not gonna win but it will be fun ^_^ This is one of my favourite ships :) And before you ask, no it's not a Ryuga or a Kyoya fanfic. Even though Kyoya is not one of my favourite characters, I might do a oneshot of him and Hikaru~ But I'm probably gonna concentrate on this oneshot. This Gingka and Madoka oneshot. It's strange how the characters I don't really like end up being part of a ship that I love. I also hate Valentines Day but I love writing some ships even though I also hate Romance and all that mushy stuff. No offense to those who like it. Also, SPOLIER ALERT for those who haven't finished the Beyblade series but if you want to read it anyway, there are points for new readers. Enjoy Shadow ^_^ Now ****sit back, relax because the ship has sailed~**

* * *

_3rd Person POV_

It's Valentines Day. The day where all couples get together and hang out. Some go for fancy dinner or plain rom-com movies, even wonderful picnics and enchanting stargazing. There are a tons of different ways to celebrate it but only if you have the courage to ask your crush out. Some people use this day as a day to start their relationship because they think its romantic. But for some, it's just a coincidence. They bond over a mystical flame as a spark ignites their love for each other. This happened to one special teenage girl with red hair. A certain bey mechanic.

* * *

_Dear Gingka,_

_I've always had a crush on you since the day we met, even with your horrible "taking care of your beyblade" skills. I don't know how to tell this to you but I just love you._

No no no no no! This won't do at all! How am I going to tell Gingka my crush. He might take it as a joke. He is always so oblivious. Or what if... he doesn't want to be my friend anymore even if he rejects me. These thoughts kept swirling around Madoka's mind. It has been a year since Nemesis's defeat and the bladers have been given the long needed rest they deserved. Even Madoka! She decided that it was time to confess to Gingka, her redette oblivious and sometimes straight out stupid friend, Gingka. Somehow or another, Madoka has fallen head over heels for him. She tried different ways on trying to state her feelings to him but she kept screwing up. She's done emails and letters, deleting them as she had thought they were not perfect enough and even straight out telling him has failed!

* * *

(le flashback scene)

"Hey Madoka!" The red head came through the store's door, as optimistic as ever. What fuels him, no one will ever know. Maybe rainbows and burgers.

Madoka looked up from fixing Gingka's beyblade, Cosmic Pegasus. She was almost done with it, there were just a few minor scratches from his recent battle with his rival, Kyoya and his bey, Fang Leone. Both of them played a major role in the Nemesis saga as they both have gotten star fragments in their beys. "Hi Gingka! I'm almost done with your bey."

"Almost?! But I feel the urge to battle!" The blader whined like a kid and was keen on battling other bladers.

"No! Your bey needs to be fully fixed before you go all out again. If not, Pegasus will get smashed! Besides, who asked you to put your beys at risk when you battled Kyoya? You need to take more care of your bey!" Madoka huffed. She hated it when bladers do not give the proper care for their precious beyblades.

"Well, sorry Madoka," Gingka sheepishly scratched his head and sweatdropped," but battles are really fun when the two bladder's spirits clash against each other. Well, I gotta run now!"

"Wait!" Madoka shouted. She needed to tell the Pegasus blader something important real bad ,"I.. er... I need to tell.. you ummm... something... I really lo-" At this point she tripped over herself, bracing herself for the impact. Her face flushed bright red when she realised that she didn't touch the ground. But instead, she was caught by him.

"Are you ok?" Gingka asked, concern embedded deep in his voice. Her breathing was deep, embarrassed that she messed up badly," Yea.. yeah I'm alright." She refused to gaze into his eyes for she may be stuck staring at them for days. The bladder's breath smelled of burgers which although it was a bit pungent, Madoka relished it.

"You can let go off me now," she was the first one to break the awkward silence. "Yeah, sure," the blader replied. They both blushed as red as a tomato or you could say Gingka's hair. "I gotta go now," Gingka said, walking out of the door so fast that Madoka couldn't even say bye.

**_Outside_**

"Ready to go son?" Ryo Hagane, Gingka's father waited patiently outside of the bey shop.

"Sure thing dad!" Gingka was back to his usual self, cheery and bright. Ryo started up the car and drove back with his son to the WBBA Headquarters. However, what the red head did not know was that his father knew all that had happened.

_**Dun Dun Dun! What? I can't help myself :3**_

* * *

_Present day time (still 3rd person POV but in Ryo's perspective)_

Ryo had been trying to formulate a plan to get Gingka and Madoka together. So far, he has failed. He thought of a plan of digging a hole deep enough for the duo to fall into but that will just give them a concussion. His other plans were somewhat similar to this one, ending with both of them getting a concussion.

"Director, are you done with the Valentine Day invitation yet? It's three days to Valentines," Hikaru, his assistant, popped her head into Ryo's office.

Ryo sweatdropped as he completely forgot about it,"First, call me the Immortal Phonix! Second, I'm not done with them yet. I will pass them to you once I'm done."

Hikaru nodded," Sure thing Director." Ryo did an anime fall as she exited and started on the invitations. Then an idea struck him like L-drago's lightning. He quickly jotted down all the invitations to everyone to have a party at the WBBA, except for a certain soon to be couple. He wrote Madoka an invitation to go to Bey Forest for the "party" to be held at and decided to tell Gingka in person. Eventually, he finished the invitations, gave them to Hikaru, told Gingka about the venue and relaxed and played video games with his son.

* * *

_Fast forward to Valentines Day AKA the day of the party (still 3rd person POV)_

Madoka got off the train, making her way to Bey Forest. She enjoyed the tranquillity of this place, reminding her of the good old days before the Dark Nebula arrived. She recalled coming here after Gingka disappeared and meeting the mysterious Hyoma. She made her way to the venue where a calm fire set, the only light source in the dark forest. She found it odd that Gingka was the only one there. She took a seat next to Gingka, enjoying the stars,"Hey Gingka."

"Hi there! My father went to go get some more firewood," Gingka replied. Even in the darkness, you could see a huge smile plastered on his face. Happiness was infectious as soon Madoka was in an even happier mood.

"Gingka, aren't the stars pretty? There's Leo, Aries, Virgo and," Madoka paused mid sentence, taking a deep breath,"Pegasus."

Gingka nodded, amazed at the girl's knowledge of constellations. A silence soon settled as the fire continued to sizzle, casting an amber glow. Madoka decided it was now or never. She mustered up her courage and took a deep breath.

"Gingka, there's something I need to tell you. I have always loved you. I need you in my life." Madoka shut her eyes, waiting for rejection to come. But it never did. Instead, another reply came," You have no idea how long I've waited for that." Madoka opened her eyes to see the Pegasus blader giving her a mellow smile. She whispered 'thanks' into his ear, resting her head on his chest.

Up in a tree behind to them, Ryo was celebrating his victory of his plan. The mechanic and the blader finally got together! But one's joy could lead to their demise. The branch that Ryo was sitting on broke as it could not take his weight.

**CRASH**

Gingka and Madoka turned back and was surprised to see Ryo behind them, covered in leaves.

"DAD/MR HAGANE?!" came the surprised reaction. Phoenix looked at them sheepishly, not knowing what to say.

* * *

"We're here!" Ryo told the two lovebirds as he parked next to the WBBA Headquarters. The duo forced Ryo to tell them what was going on and he had no choice. Let's just say it ended up in Madoka's scolding. Gingka's father went in first, giving Gingka and Madoka some alone time.

"I'm actually glad that dad set us up for all these," the Pegasus blader said. Madoka nodded and replied," Yeah. Finally we're together."

The two chuckled and went to join the party, greeting all their friends. Hand in hand.

* * *

**FINALLY! I'M DONE! Let's just say that someone deleted my work so I had to restart -_- Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed it. To all the Ginmado shippers out there! For a Kyokaru fanfic, I want to write it but it depends if I'm free or not. Remember to review. Critics are welcome! Bye~**


End file.
